Switched Destinies
by MugglehalfBorn
Summary: Clark Kent finds himself switching places and time with Merlin, the great warlock of Camelot. Both are trying to find a way back to their own time. Clark becomes a servant. Merlin becomes Colin Kent. Kryptonite. Magic. Prats. Super powers revealed.
1. Smallville

**THIS is a Smallville/Merlin swap fanfiction that my best friend and I have been working on for a while now.**

**We hope that you enjoy it.**

Clark Kent's eyes strayed over to the words written in his history book as he leaned against the wall of his barn.

_'It befall in the days of Uther Pendragon when he was king of all England, that he loved a fair lady by the name of Queen Igraine….'_

Clark sighed deeply as he continued to read the words printed on the old hardback in front of him. He and his classmates of Smallville High had just recently been given a research assignment on the legend of King Arthur. The project mostly consisted of finding out the true identity of Arthur Pendragon and of his history in Camelot during his reign as King.

Clark was not impressed.

It meant that he would be forced to read through a number of books during his spare time and then process the information into an Essay or formal presentation.

It was not that he wasn't interested in the project, it was the fact that he just didn't have enough time to focus on it. Protecting Smallville from the meteor infected was becoming a full time gig, and sometimes projects such as this do get in the way and become less important. Clark didn't have time for this. Chloe however could not have been more thrilled in the prospect of researching about the life of a dead king. Clark couldn't understand how she could be so excited. The Arthurian legend was almost common knowledge to all people in the world and the facts given were very bias. However still many believed it to all be a myth or conspiracy of some sort that has been passed down through time until it become muddled into an entire different story. Chloe was determined to find out the secrets of the legend itself and of all of those involved. Clark couldn't understand why he would even need to know the history of the great Arthur Pendragon and the kingdom of Camelot. He had enough on his mind as it was.

_'Merlin called all the people to London, to show who should be right wise king of the realm, and Arthur drew the sword out of the stone….' _

Clark's eyes flicked over these words restlessly as he processed each new piece of information in his mind of the Arthurian Legend. He had been told of Merlin when he was a boy and the name had slipped through the lips of many during class, including Chloe herself. The man 'Merlin' in his view was said to be the great King Arthur's loyal and most trusted advisor. He was a powerful warlock and was said to have brought peace and magic to the land of Albion. Clark had been confused at first when he had learned that such a man had existed. Was it true that this man ever lived? If he did then did that mean that magic was once considered a normal practice? Does that mean that magic was real, or had been at a time?

Clark's thoughts raced as he processed this and he could easily imagine what it must have been like for the wise old Merlin. It must have been difficult to live with such a burden and such a responsibility, and to have known that if he had failed then the lives of many would have been at risk. Clark felt like he could relate to this man. In his own life he had been faced with many troubles and difficulties that affected the lives of others and not just his own. It must have been so hard for merlin. Living with the secret and lying to his friends. Clark continued to read as more thoughts sprouted.

_'And when Arthur was king, it befall that he would take a wife…He said to Merlin, 'I love Gwenivere of Camelot, that hath in her house the round table, and she is the most valiant fair lady…'_

In reading this, Clark's thoughts instantly drifted to Lana Lang. He was unsure of their relationship. Where they just friends or did she truly want to be with him.

Did she want him to make the first move in their possible relationship?

Lana seemed to be comfortable enough with Whitney, they are dating now anyway, weren't they. It seemed that almost every moment of the time that Whitney and Lana were together at school or at the talon involved them making out with each other. It seemed difficult not to stare and Clark desperately wished that he was in Whitney's place.

It just seemed unfair.

It seemed unfair that he was now resulted to indulging in his dreams and darkest thoughts and desires.

He just had to keep reminding himself that Lana wasn't married, there was still hope in a future. He just felt that if he interfered too much then Whitney would become jealous and stage an intervention. They were already high on the red alert when it came to who Lana was dating. Clark didn't want to be seen as if he were interfering too much with Lana and her life. It wasn't his job to protect her anyway, though many times he had found himself in that position. Clark deterred his attention back to the hardback he held in his hands and started to read once more.

_…The history of Arthur and his loyal advisor Merlin…._

Clark settled the book down on a stair to which he was now perched upon. He rose from where he was crouched and slowly descended down the wooden stairs until he stood in the centre of the barn. He looked around the barn until his eyes settled on a pile of hay in the dark slightly-lit corner. How could he have forgotten to finish that chore? Usually he had finished all his chores before the sun set with barely a thought to it, and then had the time to complete his school work.

Though Clark thought nothing of it.

As his thoughts lingered on the unexpected chore he had forgotten to complete and of the book that he had just read, he hurriedly grabbed a pitchfork leaning against the barn door and super speeded the work before him. When he had completed the work in what seemed to be less than a second he rested the pitchfork back against the barn and observed his work. A smile stretched across his face as he observed the now clean pile and thanked his gifts that he didn't have to do it the normal way. It would have taken him hours to complete that.

The best part of being Clark Kent was the virtue of having super powers.

Without his gifts Clark would be considered a no body.

He would be normal.

The thought of normality didn't scare him, it was intriguing.

Clark knew however that he was meant for greater things. Like merlin, he had a destiny that he couldn't escape and the world relied on him.

Clark's thoughts drifted to the Merlin that he had read about in the book. The most peculiar questions surfaced in his mind.

Had Merlin ever had to complete chores?

If he had then did he use his magic?

Did he have a choice in his destiny?

These were questions that would probably never be truly answered in history.

His thoughts were suddenly interrupted by a pain erupting in the side of his head. His vision became blurred by a green light and shapes morphed in front of him. The pain was terrible and Clark forced his eyes shut instantly. In that moment of blindness his legs were knocked from beneath him by an unknown force and before he knew what had happened he had fallen to all fours and the pain intensified significantly. Clark immediately tried to lift his head to look at his attackers but the pain struck him like hot knives to his skull and his vision was blinded by a flash of green once more. He screamed.

Kryptonite.

That had to be what was causing him to fell this pain. It was the only explanation. Clark moaned as the pain struck him again in the chest and he bit his tongue in an attempt to stop himself from screaming. He had never been the best at showing himself as weak and this was not the time to do it. Though that was what he was.

Weak.

He fell to his side and cradled his legs as his chest started to burn with a fire that was almost as if he had been dosed in a significant amount of kryptonite. His entire being was burning and every limb felt to have been torn from him. He risked a moment to open his eyes and saw a blur quickly pass him, was he being kidnapped? As this thought occurred to him he was suddenly hit with such a force of pain that he lost all his senses and lost consciousness, the black drawing him in until he knew no more.


	2. Camelot

**This is the second chapter for the 'Switched Destinies' series. This piece was written by my good friend Jessica, she's got a unique writing style from my own and has decided to write from the point of view of Merlin. I will be writing from the point of view of Clark Kent from Smallville. Hope you enjoy! Don't forget to review.**

Merlin strayed his eyes towards the pile of horse dung in the corner as he entered the stables while repeatedly going over in his head the list of chores Arthur had given him earlier. Merlin always considered Arthur to be his best friend, but he really was an arrogant prat. The amount of chores Merlin had to complete on a daily basis were ridiculously enduring and could never be done in the time expected. No mortal man could surely take on these heavy duties and met Arthur's tiring expectations.

Luckily for Merlin he was no mortal man.

He was a sorcerer capable of doing extraordinary things and was destined to help Arthur become a great king and bring magic and peace back to Albion. This was what he was told of his destiny according to the druids and to the great dragon, kilgarah.

Ever since the first day Merlin arrived in Camelot he had always felt the burden of having to keep his power a secret, knowing that if Arthur were to find out he may be coldly rejected and then be executed in fire, which had been declared the punishment for sorcery. It was lonely to be more powerful than any man he knew and have to live like a shadow, and pretend he's a fool. If only Arthur were to see who he really was. He wanted Arthur to know what he was really capable of and accept him for who he is.

Merlin rolled up the sleeves of his shirt as he reached for the shovel to begin mucking out the stables. Merlin began to work his shovel faster, knowing that he had to attend to Arthur soon and was expected to finish mucking out the stables beforehand. Merlin began to get lost in his thoughts of all the burdens of his power and of thinking of how Arthur would react to Merlin's secret.

A sudden flash of dizziness came over Merlin as the world around him became non-existent. His body lost its coordination and began to crumble beneath him as Camelot was no longer in site. Instead it was replaced by the faint remaining thoughts of his mind that eventually faded blank as Merlin lay unconscious among the stable hay in a slumber.


	3. Arthur Pendragon

**Here's my latest chapter for Clark, who has just arrived in Caamelot. It's from the perspective of Arthur so I really hope that you enjoy. I've tried to have Arthur think and speak the way I believe he would in this situation. If you don't agree then please review and give tips. If you're enjoying our writing then by all means continue.**

Arthur strutted down towards the royal stables, he was furious that his wayward manservant had not yet finished cleaning the stables and returned to attend to him. Arthur was worried that something might have happened. Well, he was concerned, after all who would clean his room, wash his clothes and fetch him his meals.

It had just started to get dark as the sun set and the moon slowly rose to light the eerie kingdom to in which was Camelot.

Arthur had been sitting in his chambers fusing over the upcoming conference when he had finally decided to go and investigate on his manservants where a bout's and find out exactly what was taking him so long.

Arthur had sudden realised the tardiness of his manservant and had found it peculiar. By this time Merlin would have dressed him for the night and brought up his dinner.

Yes, it was true that Merlin was a shabby manservant and could never really complete his jobs on time, but Arthur had come to love those quirky qualities that was Merlin and needed to check that all was well.

Arthur had been told from an early age by his father that servants were expected to be proper and to be on time and complete there chores to a high standard that would be considered suitable for royalty. All of the servants that had attended Arthur in the past had always addressed him as 'Sire' or 'my lord'. Merlin seemed to however be the first to of treated Arthur differently and had stripped him of all his princely titles. Merlin was the only one who treated him as an equal and as a friend and not just his superior. This was what cause Arthur to become attached to his manservant as there was truly something different about Merlin that Arthur found enduring.

It was probably those unusually large ears or the way Merlin could spring up a joke in the most despairing times. They had always had their own unique way of bonding though the insults they threw at one another. Merlin had a way of coming up with the most inventive insults, though Arthur would never admit of their brilliance. 'Clot pole' had always been one of Merlin's absolute favourites, however 'Royal prat' had been the first. It seemed that no matter how many insults Arthur sprung back at Merlin, his manservant could always return a witty come back which would leave him speechless.

So in the lack of Merlin's presence for such occasions, this meant that Arthur was left to care for himself which he was not about to start doing. Only this afternoon he had instructed Merlin to clean the stables and still he hadn't returned.

And so Arthur found himself swiftly marching down towards the royal stables in a right mood to hit his useless manservant over the head with the back of his sword. He had never really been so forceful on a servant before when it came to chores or hunting expeditions. The truth was that Arthur really cared for his manservant. He was a servant that was extremely brave and incredibly loyal, not at all cowardly and he couldn't bear to lose him.

As he entered the stables his thoughts flew to the possible scenarios that might great him.

Would Merlin be spawned out on the ground after falling asleep on the job?

This definitely seemed the most possible explanation for his manservant's tardiness. What he was greeted with however as he entered the stable, a solitary figure lying flat in the centre of a hay pile. This was not at all surprising and was expected entirely. Arthur had to glance away as a small laugh and smirk escaped him. It seemed almost humouring that his servant would fall asleep on the job, though Arthur didn't have time for this.

He marched over to the figure of his servant lying on the hay pile and jabbed his foot into his side while promptly boasting "Merlin, how can you fall asleep on me again. It's not as if I'm over work….."

A groan erupted from his servant below him on the hay and he turned to face him slightly, his dark locks covering his face. Arthur sighed but was slightly taken back by the difference in his servant's appearance.

Merlin had never had hair that long had he…and his arms where much larger than the normal skinny twigs merlin had disguised as arms.

The man's eyes opening slightly and seemed to focus on him for a moment, before closing once more in a daze as he moved his head into the sight of Arthur.

Arthur's breath caught in his throat as he realised that this figure lying in the hay pile was not his servant, not even close.


	4. Merlin

**Here's the new update for the next chapter of the 'Switched Destinies' series! I really hope that you enjoy. This chapter was written my BFF Jessica and it's from the perspective of Merlin. He has now arrived in Smallville. ENJOY **** Remember to review! All criticism is appreciated.**

"Clark" Jonathan Kent called, trying to find the whereabouts of his son. He walked into the barn and was intrigued of what he found lying in a stack of hay. To his surprise his son had passed out in the golden straw covered in what looked like mud, or so he hoped. He rushed over to the boy's side to ensure that he was okay and that this wasn't the doing of kryptonite.

He turned the boy over and was shocked to what he found.

He called his beautiful loving wife Martha to inspect on who he had found, who was not there son Clark.

The lights began to dimmer as Merlin began to wake to the sound of a man calling in worry to someone named Clark. As Merlin came to consciousness a man that looked around the same age as Uther stood before him with a concerned expression.

"Jonathan!" a cry of a women who came rushing in and froze as she saw me.

The man and the women looked at each other in confusion and then looked back at me. I took in my surroundings and it seemed that I was no longer in the Camelot stables. Instead in an odd looking stable that had no horses.

He lifted himself out of the hay that he had been unconscious in.

The man rested his hand on Merlin's shoulder and asked him "Are you okay, son?"

The man seemed worried about him but Merlin had no idea who these people where or of how he had got here.

"Where am I" I asked him.

"You are in our Barn" said the man.

The woman kneeled beside him and rested the back of her palm on his forehead and asked him. "Where are you from?"

"Camelot." I answered.

They looked at me in confusion and then the woman spoke once more to him. "I'm Martha Kent, and this is my husband Jonathan Kent."

"It is nice to meet you, my lady. And you sir. My name is Merlin."

Martha and Jonathan widened their eyes in surprise. And looked at each other, then they looked back at me. The man named Jonathan Kent smiled at me and said.

"Hello Merlin. Welcome to Smallville."


	5. Clark

**Enjoy this next chapter of the 'Switched Destinies' series. Clark has arrived in Camelot and is adjusting to the new implications. Hope you enjoy this piece written by me! Mugglehalfborn! Please Review.**

Clark was scared.

His eyes were closed but a light continued to blind him.

A light that glowed and pulsated like a dull, weak, heartbeat, and it rested in the back of his mind. As the light became stronger he realised that he was slowly waking up from being previously knocked out in his barn.

It was difficult to remember exactly what had happened to him.

That when his last thoughts rushed back to him.

Had he been kidnapped?

Where was he now?

Did his parents find him in the barn?

Clark was frightened of what he might see if he opened his eyes but he forced on opening them anyway.

What he saw was not what he expected.

An old man hovered over him with white hair, shoulder length and he wore a blue robe that rung around the back of his neck. It was a very peculiar site for Clark and at first he was not sure of how to react. This had not been what he had expected or thought to be a true kidnapping.

He looked up at the man and their eyes connected almost instinctively.

"Welcome back, son. How are you feeling?" the man spoke suddenly, breaking the silence.

Clark ignored the man and glanced around at the room, and to what he could see from where he lay. He wanted to see of where he was situated and the more he looked at his surroundings the more confused he became. He realised that he was lying on a small bed and that this man before him had been attending to him. Though he was unsure of who exactly this man was and of where he was.

The room was very large and had a few windows while the rest of the room was filled with items of all sizes. Clark couldn't even begin to process what the use of all these items would be. To him it had appeared as if he had been transported to the house of some mad scientist who, unfortunately has an over whelming and conflicting love of old books and strange coloured liquids.

Clark felt overwhelmed.

The old man seemed to have noticed his interest in the room and of his confusion and distress. "Don't worry. You're in the physician chambers of Camelot. I've been attending your wounds and especially that rather nasty one on your head."

Clark froze suddenly when the man talked of his wounds and leaned in to examine it.

That's not possible…I don't bleed so how could I have had wounds... How?

His thought was interrupted when the man continued to speak and sort through his belongings which were out of Clark's direct view. "The wound is healed but you could still be suffering a concussion. It will take some time before you can be back on your feet. I recommend that we take it slow."

Clark nodded and tried to not show his confusion or of the fear that had suddenly spiralled in the pits of his chest.

Where was he and where were his parents. Why was he not at home?

"What's your name son?"

Clark was torn from his thoughts once more as the old man spoke again. He hadn't even realised that he had been drifting off into the depths of his mind and of his recent blackout. He chapped his lips together to form words but began to cough as his throat clenched.

The mysterious man was swift to act and handed him a cup filled with water. Clark supported himself with his elbow and reached out to take it with his left hand. As he gripped onto it the man tilted the cup slightly for him and the liquid was poured into his mouth and replenished his thirst and dry throat. When he swallowed the man placed the weird looking cup down on a solid surface beside the bed and pushed Clark's chest down back onto the pillow.

Clark instantly felt better and managed to give the man a weak smile. The corners of the old man's lips rose slightly and he instantly repeated "What's your name son?"

Clark licked his lips briefly and looked up to the man, looking him in the eyes.

This was all too weird.

Though he had been chasing down the meteor effected for years, so weird had become the normality.

Clark heaved himself up from lying on the bed until he was sitting up right.

"My names Clark" he said suddenly and he was greeted with the familiar sound of his low and deepened voice.

The old man smiled when he heard his response and continued "Well Clark, my name is Gauis, the court physician."

Clark's eyebrows rose at the foreign words that this man 'Gauis' had just spoken.

Was 'Physician' another name for Doctor?

Clark was confused and determined to find out where he was and why exactly he was there, and so he continued to speak to this 'Gauis'.

"Um, it's nice to meet you, Gauis, but, could you tell me what happened? Where are my parents?" Clark glanced up to the old man, feeling comfortable in talking to him.

Gauis raised an eyebrow. "Don't you remember anything? I thought you would be able to tell me why you were found unconscious in the royal stables."

Clark shook his head. "No, all I remember is being in my barn and then..."

Clark's thoughts drifted off as he tried to remember what had happened. He thought of many moving dark shapes and a green blinding light that surrounded him before nothing more. He remembered feeling pain in his head which seemed to no longer be present. He remembered a warmth feeling and then a tingling sensation that vibrated through him.

The strangest memory he thought of however was of a bright golden hue, and the striking image of a man with golden blond hair and ocean-blue eyes.

Clark didn't know how to explain that and so decided with. "….then I remember waking up here."

The man seemed to understand him and glanced down to the floor in deep concentration. "So you don't remember anything else?"

"No, that's all I remember." Clark lied through his teeth.

"Well, I've been told that the prince found you last night in the stables unconscious. It seems very odd that my ward would vanish from the same location that you were found. Do you happen to know anything about it?"

Clark shook his head and narrowed his brow, simply replying. "No, I don't sorry."

Gauis dropped his head in defeat, it was clear that he was worried for his ward and was looking for answers to his disappearance. For some reason Clark couldn't help but feel somewhat responsible.

"Do you mind if I ask who your ward is" he asked thoughtfully.

Gauis looked up "His name is Merlin and he happens to be the manservant of Prince Arthur….."

Clark felt as if his mind had burst in sudden realisation. Gauis continued to speak but Clark was frozen in what must almost appear to be shock.

Merlin

Merlin and Arthur

Merlin the Sorcerer and King Arthur of Camelot

No…it just can't be

That meant that he had somehow transported himself back to the time of the great king Arthur and wise Merlin.

Hearing that Merlin had gone missing, and that he had been in the same place that Clark had been found at the time suggested that they had swapped places.

But why?

How was he supposed to get back to smallville?

He was knocked out of his realisation when Gauis snapped his fingers in front of his face. Clark looked up in surprise to see Gauis looking down at him in concern. "Clark, are you alright. Do you feel sick or need to lie back down."

Clark shook his head but immediately felt dizzy in doing so. He directed his gaze back to Gauis and firmly said "no, I'm okay. I just have a sore head."

"That's to be expected, you've hit your head rather hard."

Clark laughed weakly and an awkward silence filled the room.

Gauis coughed, shifting himself to turn and face Clark "So do you remember anything before the incident? Your home? Your parent's names?"

Clark knew he should lie. If anyone found out who he was or where he had come from then he could be in for some serious trouble. The thought that he could still have his powers crossed his mind. If he did still have his powers then that could mean trouble, would he be able to cope. Gauis seemed like a man who could be trusted with secrets, however Clark was not ready to risk it. Clark thought up a lie and he thought it up quick and it seemed to be the easiest route to take.

He stared up to Gauis and straightened his face in an attempt to look truthful, hoping that he didn't look suspicious he proclaimed.

"No. I don't remember anything. Nothing at all."


	6. Martha and Jonathan

**New CHAPTER! Be excited! Jess has really done herself this time. It appears that we are speading through this series faster than expected. Many more chapters to come! This chapter follows Merlin and his meeting with Jonathan and Martha of Smallville. ENJOY!**

Martha Kent led Merlin into the kitchen of the Kent home. The boy looked around curiously as if he hadn't seen inside a house before.

Martha examined the boy who claimed his name was Merlin and noticed his clothing was rather out of date and baggy over his scrawny build. As she realised this she began to suspect that this boy may have been most likely homeless because of his out-dated scruffy appearance and underfed body build.

"Would you like anything to eat?" Martha offered, looking at the boy puzzled.

The boy Merlin looked at me and smiled. "You're so kind, my lady, but I should not trouble you to do so."

"Please Merlin, I insist, it would be no trouble at all. Now what would you like? I could make you a sandwich if you like."

Merlin could see that this women was worried about him. She almost reminded him of his own mother. Kind, compassionate, loving, caring and always making a fuss over him. All the qualities that this woman Martha Kent seemed to possess.

"Martha!" the man named Jonathan called and stood in the doorway in unease. The man was obviously not impressed with him being here.

"I think that before Merlin makes himself at home he should at least have a shower and change." Jonathan suggested, looking at Merlin.

At this point Merlin came to realise that he was covered in the horse remains that he had passed out in, and that he smelled awful.

That was when the man Jonathan led him to a strange room that had a strange looking tub, a table with a funny looking hole in it, and a bowl filled with water which also looked like a chair of a sort. As Merlin looked curiously at this room, called a 'bathroom' Jonathan watched Merlin with amazement and realised that this boy was in fact out of his mind. If he thought he was Merlin then he would probably might not even know how to use the shower.

"Merlin?" Jonathan said. "This is what we call a shower. You stand out of this nob right here and warm water will come pouring out."

Merlin looked at this 'shower' with amazement. What were these weird contraptions used for? Jonathan had said that it was used for bathing. At home Merlin was used to having possibly 2 or 3 baths a week. Even then he only every washed briefly. Arthur however required a bath almost every day. Arthur was always commanding Merlin to pour out his bath and retrieve the water. What Merlin was witnessing in this very room was completely different from anything that he had ever seen.

Where were the buckets? He had to stop himself from asking where he was to retrieve the water. When the water had begun pouring freely from the shiny nob, he had almost cried out in panic. What was this magic?

Jonathan moved a nob above the tub and Merlin became entranced by the water that began pouring out on its own accord. Merlin slowly moved his hands towards the water and put it through this strange magic that allowed rain to pour into a tub. If he were to ever get home he would be sure to tell Gauis all about this.

When Jonathan finally left Merlin to it he stripped out of his horse-dung clothing and into the pouring water, starting to feel at total ease.

He began to lose himself in his thoughts of home.


	7. Gauis Secret Suspicions

**Next CHAPTER INSTALLMENT! Hope that you enjoy it as much as I enjoyed writing it. This chapter is rather long so I'm sorry to all those who are not that interested in reading a lot. Please review and give your opinions and predictions. I love hearing if my writing is appreciated. Live long and prosper my fellow Merlinians and Smallville fans. (Yes that makes no sense, just go with it.)Thanks **

Gauis had suspected that there was something wrong with Clark on the day that he was found. Clark was an unusual boy and Gauis knew that he was hiding something. What that was exactly, he was not sure.

He could remember the scene that had taken place only a few hours ago.

The boy in question was carried in by a few knights on guard at the time to the physician chambers unconscious and bleeding, and almost instantaneously followed a very confused Arthur. Gauis immediately took action of the situation before him and started to tend to the bleeding wound on the boys head. It seemed that the boy had been attacked by someone but even Arthur couldn't tell him of what had happened to him.

"I found him in the royal stables, Gauis. He's hurt pretty bad." Arthur spoke as he came to stand alongside the boy.

Gauis didn't bother in replying as he set to work preparing a bandage and cleaning the wound thoroughly. The wound was hardly near the worst of injuries that he had seen over the years that he was physician in Camelot. The boy he looked down upon looked to be young, maybe 16, though it was unclear. The boy was so well built that Gauis had thought that one of the knights had been wounded. It was not uncommon for the knights of Camelot to gain injuries during training and expeditions. However this boy was not a knight of Camelot and his unusual dress and the fabrics he wore backed up this ideal. Gauis immediately noticed that the wound looked to have appeared to be from a weapon of some sort. A weapon that had caused such a gash as this displayed before him would have most likely come from a sword, possibly from a Camelot sword. Though now was not the time to worry about how the boy retrieved such a head wound. It was only important that it healed and that the boy didn't receive any long tern damage.

Gauis glanced sideways to see that Arthur was still standing over him as he watched him work.

The prince was looking down at the boy in concern and confusion.

It was definitely odd for Arthur to show such an interest in a simple citizen in Camelot. The only type of relationship that Gauis had seen where such concern was shown would be with his ward, Merlin. However this was exactly what he was witnessing. He decided that it was time to ask why Arthur was behaving the way he was.

"Sire. He will be fine, the wound is not fatal."

Arthur's eyes snapped to Gauis and he coughed as he realised that he had been caught staring down at the boy. "Thank you, Gauis." He replied in an appreciative manner.

Gauis spoke again as his suspicion rose "Would you mind me asking why you are so concerned for the boy?"

Arthur cleared his throat once more before saying in a concerned tone "I just believe it is odd that this boy was lying in the stables. Merlin was in the stables at the time and doesn't appear to be anywhere. I'm concerned Gauis, what if something happened to him?"

Gauis had not heard that Merlin had gone missing as well and he began to worry for his ward. "It's okay Arthur. Merlin will be alright."

Arthur murmured "How can you be so sure?"

Gauis sighed and turned to face him "I just know."

Arthur narrowed his eyes to Gauis in suspicion and disbelief of his words but he quickly shrugged it off and turned slowly to head towards the door. He stopped just before reaching it and turned back to Gauis in a farewell. "Be sure to get word to me when he wakes and if he knows of who attacked him."

Gauis bowed and replied "I'll be sure to do so sire."

"Goodnight Gauis, sleep well."

"Goodnight sire." He replied and turned back to the boy and sat down beside him to finish cleaning the wound. As he cleaned the wound and the blood that seeped through the boy's dark locks he couldn't help but wonder what had happened to Merlin. He should have come back from serving the prince by now but he had still not arrived. Gauis suspected that Merlin had gone to speak to killgarah. Though Merlin wouldn't abandon Arthur's needs for his own, and why would he need to talk to the dragon at this time.

As Gauis fused over the boy his thoughts where interrupted by the sound of something falling onto the floor next to the cot. He sighed and turned to pick up the item that he had knocked over. What he found was something very unusual and unlike anything he had seen before. He held in his hand a rock with green shards that glowed and pulsated. It was amazing to behold and such a beauty.

A moan sounded through the room and Gauis looked down at the boy. The boy appeared to be in a considerable amount of pain and Gauis could not understand why that would be. He looked down at the rock in his hand and then moved it towards the boy slowly. In the moment that he did this the boy yelled and flinched slightly in an attempt to draw away. Gauis brought back the rock and held it to his chest in surprise.

How peculiar...

Was it possible that they were connected?

It was only a hunch but it could be possible.

Gauis looked down at the green rock and noticed that only part of the rock was there and that a part of it was missing. He glanced down at the boy's form to see a piece of the rock just visible poking out of a gap in his jacket.

Did that mean that the rock had fallen out from there?

Gauis pulled out the other piece and held them in his hands and tried to understand what they were.

Was this rock the cause of the boy's injury?

If this was so then why was he not feeling any pain?

Was this a magical item?

It obviously is very harmful to the boy... only magical items were known to cause harm to others, that and weapons. Though weapons needed someone to physically use it to cause harm. Could these rocks be nothing less than enchantments?

This was a very peculiar discovery Gauis thought and would probably be explained by the boy himself when he woke.

Gauis opened a cupboard and put the rocks in there so that they were not to be harmful to the boy. There were so many questions that he wanted to ask, however there would be a time for that.

The exact moment that he closed the latch to the cupboard the boy stopped his moaning and his face relaxed and his breathing slowed. He now looked to be only sleeping and no longer in any pain. Gauis couldn't help but wonder what secrets this boy kept. It was not common for a few rocks to cause someone pain and he had never ever seen anything like it before.

He continued to tend to the boys wound as more blood oozed out but stopped when he lay witness to a miracle.

The boys wound began to heal itself.

A golden glow enclaved the gaping wound and it instantly began to close. Gauis was shocked to what he was witnessing, he had never laid eyes to such a revelation. He had leapt up from the stool he had been sitting on and watched as the wound became whole again. It almost now looked as if the boy had just been knocked asleep, the dried blood no longer visible. This was clearly magic, though Gauis had to admit that he had never come across such and 'alien' type of magic. It left him wondering what exactly this boy was capable of and where he came from.

The wound had healed all by itself without a spell or incantation needed. He had definitely not performed the magic himself to heal the wound and Merlin was nowhere near to do such. This meant that the boy had healed his own wound, or had his body done that?

"I don't believe it!" Gauis spoke and glared down in bewilderment. It appeared that the boy had a healing ability that meant all cuts would instantly mend.

What else was there to be discovered of this boy?

It was the following morning of Clark's discovery and of their conversation earlier of his reason for being in the stables when Gauis became really interested in the boy. Gauis spoke to Clark from his bed in the front room of the physician chambers on what amnesia meant for him.

Clark had been interested in asking "So why is it that I cannot remember anything?"

Gauis suspected that Clark was not being truthful with him of who he was. He suspected that it was because of his healing ability. If someone with such an ability where to be found then the consequences would be surreal. If someone in Camelot was found with that ability than they would be killed. Uther wouldn't hesitate to dispose of such a person. Gauis wouldn't allow that to happen to Clark, like he wouldn't to Merlin.

"…The memory can be either wholly or partially lost due to the extent of damage that was caused. It appears that you have lost all of your past memories of who you are and where you've come from. In some cases the memory loss can extend back decades, while in others the person may lose only a few months of memory."

Clark nodded in understanding, his eyes drifting away for a moment before glancing back to Gauis. "Will I be able to remember?"

"Yes, your memory should return within a couple of months. Your wound was not to an extent in which to cause long term problems."

Clark didn't looked very surprised, almost as if he had expected the answer. Gauis had a feeling that there was more to this boy that met the eye. After a moment of silence Gauis said "Well it appears that if you have parents then they haven't come to claim you. And we don't know how old you are so it could be possible that you've left your village. Do you have any idea why you were in the stables?"

Clark's eyelids flicked in frustration in constantly being asked the same question. He knew Gauis was a kind man but it did frustrate you a bit when the same questions where constantly asked. Especially when you were pretending to have lost your memory. Clark sighed and fiddled with the rim of his jacket "No. I have no idea why I was in those stables. It's not as if I can remember why I could have been there…"

Gauis interrupted "Are you absolutely sure, son?"

Clark lost his temper in that moment and snapped his head up to glare at Gauis. "I don't remember anything!" he blurted and his eyes burned into Gaius's- Not literally

Gauis nodded and had to look away from the boy's intensive glare. He could see in his eyes that there was something he was trying to hide. A sort of fire burned in those eyes that Gauis already knew so well. It was not magic but it could have been a glint of it. Gauis guessed that Clark didn't want anyone to know of his secret. It appeared that Clark was not so different from Merlin. Both had tried to hide their secret from him and both had been caught out in the most unexpected ways. It had appeared that he had hit a nerve in the boy. Gauis noted that it was probably not the best time to confess of his knowledge. Instead he said "Alright. Well since you have nowhere to stay and it appears all the taverns are full…"Gauis instantly thought of the disappearance of Merlin but decided not to mention it to Clark. "…then I think it would be amendable for you to stay here with me…"

Clark looked horrified at the prospect and promptly spoke "No I couldn't possibly do that..."

Gauis rose his hand in a gesture of the room adjacent of where they sat "its okay Clark. I have the spare room there where you can get settled. "

"Gauis I…"

"Clark." Gauis said reassuringly "Please accept. You don't have to stay for long, just only until you receive your memory back."

Clark sighed and his eyebrows dropped. He knew that the longer he stayed then the harder it would be to leave. He didn't want to be a burden and take the room of the great Merlin. Who knew what he might discover?

His first thought in getting home was that the only way he was going to get back was if he super-speeded around the area in hope that he would find some clues. He didn't want to have to worry Gauis. Though he did need somewhere to stay and since the only place available was in fact these chambers then he would have to accept. After all it would be better to stay inside the castle then out in the wilderness, alone. Maybe Gauis could help him. Maybe Gaius would be able to help him figure out why he had been transported back. Clark however was not ready to reveal his secrets to anyone, not even Gauis.

"Okay. I appreciate the help" He answered and smiled up at the old man who smiled back at him.

"Well then." Gauis said "Let's get you dressed into some more suitable clothing."

Clark's eyes narrowed "What do you mean, what's wrong with the clothes I'm wearing?"

Gauis had noticed Clark's unusual fabric and style of clothing. He had first believed that Clark had been of nobility or was from a royal family. The clothes he was wearing were elegant and unsuitable for a mere commoner. It rose many questions for Gauis of where Clark had grown up. Had it been a very wealthy kingdom? His clothes where far too rich and he would surely be caught and suspected for stealing in Camelot if he insisted on continuing wearing them. Gauis thought up an answer "I think it would be best if you changed clothing as these fabrics are of a high standard, and many would start to ask questions…don't you think?"

Clark realised what Gauis was suggesting. He felt stupid for not realising sooner that his bright red jacket and jeans would cause glances and unexpected attention from others in the kingdom. It was best to lie low and to blend in with the simple folk.

"Yes, ehh, what do you suggest I wear?" He pulled off his jacket and folded it before giving it to Gauis.

Gauis took the jacket from him and laid it on a shelf. "Well, I believe that Merlin has some clothes that could fit you. There just in that room."

Clark glanced to the room of the great warlock and then back to Gauis "Alright." He said and moved into the room.

When he entered he found a small bed stationed next to a window and a cupboard on the far side of the room, as well as many other objects spread out. It appeared that this man named Merlin was a little untidy. Though Clark didn't mind the mess.

He moved over to the cupboard and pulled it open. When he reached in he found a brown jacket, a little smaller than his own red one. A bundle of folded shirts of colours and a pair of brown trousers. It appeared that Merlin had a taste for natural colours and like him was fond of red and blues. Clark inspected the clothing and of the shirts and decided on the blue one. He pulled off his own checked shirt and pulled over the scratchy blue fabric. The shirt itself was a little tight around his shoulders and just reached his hips but happened to fit perfectly. Clark was thankful. He then threw the brown jacket over his shoulders and proceeded to put on the brown pants. All the clothing fit him, if not a little resistant in some areas. Once fitted in the clothing he looked into the cupboard curiously once more and his eyes spotted some fallen shirts. He pulled them out but found them to be much lighter. They were neck chiefs in red, blue and grey. Clark snorted at the thought of wearing one before putting them back in the cupboard and descending the stairs.

As he descended into the other room his eyes caught Gauis. He was holding something in his hand that glowed green. It appeared that Gauis was up to something. Clark didn't know what he was up to but believe that he had a habit of being in the wrong place at the wrong time. He quickly moved back up the stairs and shut the door behind him. A thought came to him that he hadn't realised. His powers. Did he still have his power? This was the perfect time to test it out his x-ray vision and super hearing.

Clark turned to face the door and focused his eyes on the wood. If this didn't work then everything was about to become a lot more difficult. In that moment the door blurred on itself and Clark could see through to the other room. He almost squealed in delight that he still had his powers. They would come to be useful. What he saw through the door was unimaginable.

Gauis opened the cupboard door beside the bed and pulled out the kryptonite within. He glanced cautiously over to the door in which Clark had gone to change, it was possible he would be coming out within a few minutes. He moved towards the exit as a large knock could be heard from the door. Gauis knew that Arthur had come down to ask if Clark had woken. He quickly stuck the two green rocks into a box and headed over to open the door. He swung it open and was meet with Arthur.

"Morning Gauis, so has the boy woken?" Arthur asked curiously and glanced into the room.

"Yes, he has. Though at the moment he is unable to see you." He said politely.

Arthur nodded as he caught on to the fact that the boy must likely resting or something. He sighed deeply "Alright then, tell me when he's ready to talk."

Gauis replied "Yes sire, I will."

Arthur turned to leave but Gauis stopped him by saying. "If you don't mind me asking sire but it appears that I have found an item that has magical properties that I believe would be very valuable to the kingdom if kept safe under lock and key. Do you think it would be considerate to put such an item in the vaults?"

Arthur looked taken back by the suggestion but agreed. "Yes, I believe that such an item would be deserving of being placed in the vaults. That is if it is harmless. What item might this be?"

Clark watched as Gauis opened a box which revealed two small items. He couldn't make out what they were but by what Gauis was saying they must have been important and very valuable to Camelot. Why would Gauis have such an item in his possession if he was just a physician.

"I have never seen this type of rock before in my lifetime. I believe it to be a rare find, possibly even magical. I'm afraid I'm not entirely sure, sire. Though I can be certain that these are items of value and belong in the vaults."

Arthur snorted. "You're telling me that you don't know what these items are or of what they do, and you want me to put them in the vaults of Camelot with other possessions."

"I'm afraid sire that I have no choice. Would you please do this for an old man? An old man who asks for your help."

Arthur looked conflicted. He was unsure of what could be so special about these two green tinged rocks. Though Gauis had always been loyal to him and only did things for the benefit of Camelot. "Okay Gauis. If they are as valuable as you say then they deserve to be put in the vaults."

Gauis smiled "Thank you."

Clark watched as the man at the door reached out to take the box, before turning and marching away and down the stairs that Clark could see clearly through the wall. Had Gauis said rock? Why would a rock be considered valuable? Maybe rocks were valuable in this time, he couldn't be sure.

Clark chose this moment to leave the room to confront Gauis. He opened the door and descended the stairs, his eyes never leaving him.

"My boy, you certainly have managed to fit the clothing." Gauis exclaimed as he turned to face Clark.

Clark was not impressed and strutted around the room before glancing back at the confused Gauis.

"Is everything all right, my boy?"

"Yes. Fine. "Clark replied.

"If you don't feel comfortable in those…"

"No" Clark interrupted as he realised what he must have sounded like. "I'm grateful really. Just…"

He glanced back at Gauis and realised his mistake. He didn't know anything about this man but had trusted him in an instant. Clark was even more thankful that he had not told this man his secret. It now had become clear that he couldn't be trusted. Whatever had just occurred then could not have been a coincidence. Clark had a feeling that something was wrong here. Something that involved himself.

"…I'm finding it difficult to cope with not knowing who I really am."

Gauis moved forward to comfort Clark. "It's okay. I'm sure that in time the memories will resurface. Maybe then we can get some answers."

Clark nodded as he watched how easily this man could lie to him. What was he hiding from him that meant that he had to be so secretive?

Maybe this man knew more than he was suggesting.

Clark didn't know what to think.

The one thing he knew for certain was that he was going to find out what he was hiding.


	8. Warlock Distress

**This chapter was written by my dear friend, the Merlin to my Arthur, the second side of my coin, my best friend Jessica. I hope you guys enjoy her next chapter to the 'Switched Destinies' series. More chapters to come that will be there for you to read in an instant. Just say the magic words!**

He began to start changing into the clothing that Jonathan had laid out for him. He threw on the tunic and an odd pare of breaches made out of a rough blue fabric. Jonathan had told him that they were called jeans, he couldn't understand it. They were not very comfortable and were slightly too baggy over his scrawny build but he managed to hold them up with the belt from his previous clothing which he had managed to keep clean. Finally he wrapped his red neck-chief around his neck to complete his outfit. He moved over to look at himself in the mirror on the wall directly opposite the magical water chamber and smiled. He didn't look too different. He could adjust to this new style even though he looked a little odd, well, at least he had his neck-chief. With that done he opened the door, the steam rushing out faster than himself and headed off towards the Kent's kitchen.

Merlin had never felt so much at ease in his life as he remembered the feeling of the warm pouring water that had put his straining sore muscles and mind at total rest.

This was magic surely, though Merlin couldn't sense or feel its presence in the room or even the home.

As Merlin made his way to the kitchen where the Kent's would be his mind drifted off to think of home.

He thought of all his friends in Camelot. Gauis, Gwen, and Arthur. A sudden thought struck him. He wasn't there at Arthur's side to protect him from the constant vengeful seeking sorcerers and others who are plotting the downfall of the Pendragon name.

Merlin had to find a way back to Camelot, and fast.

"This boy is clearly out of his mind, Martha." Jonathan stated to his caring wife.

"He could be Jonathan, or he could be telling the truth." argued Martha.

"Right, because that boy is the big all powerful sorcerer with the big beard, we are turning that boy in."

Martha cut him off at that.

"Remember this is Smallville, Jonathan. Things are not always what they seem and the last time I checked our son is a super powered being from another planet."

Jonathan became silent and thought to his son's disappearance and his whereabouts with worry. Jonathan took a deep calming breath and faced Martha asking "What should we do then?"

Martha didn't respond. She was facing towards the stair case and had realised that the boy was standing right behind them and had just heard their entire conversation.

Merlin made his way towards the Kent's kitchen intending to farewell Jonathan and Martha on their kind hospitality and to begin his journey home. Instead when he walked down the stairs and turned the corner he was meet with an argument between the couple.

"He could be Jonathan or he could be telling the truth" argued the lady Martha.

"Right, because that boy is the big all powerful sorcerer with the big beard, we are turning him in."

Merlin's heart leapt in his chest as he heard these words. Turn him in! These people knew he had magic. Where would they take him? Where they going to deliver him to the king. He would be killed for his magic and that would be the end. He froze on the spot at the bottom of the staircase as he watched the argument continue.

"Remember this is Smallville Jonathan, last time I checked our son is a super powered being from another planet."

Merlin was shocked by this revelation from Martha. Did this mean that Clark also had magic like himself, or did he misunderstand the meaning behind the Lady Martha's words?

"What should we do?"

Merlin knew that he should turn around and leave before he Kent's saw him and tried to turn him in. He was about to do exactly that before the lady Martha or Jonathan became aware of his presence.

The couple looked at Merlin in silence and shock at what he may have overheard. The tension became known and no one knew how to respond to the situation.

Merlin's heart was thumping madly and terror filled him to the brim as he thought of what his fate may come to: death. These people were going to kill him. They were going to hand him in! If these people wished him no harm and he could trust them then why where they plotting against him. It made no sense. Their son was magical. Why didn't they care for him? Why couldn't just everyone leave him alone? He wasn't causing anyone any harm?

Lady Martha raised her hand slowly as to reassure him but he knew better.

In a last decision Merlin dashed for the front door in the hopes to escape these people. As ran from the house, down the steps and out through the fence he heard the Kent's yell out after him, but he did not dare to go back. He had thought truly that these people meant no harm to him, now he knew he had been wrong. How could he have trusted these people? How stupid he was to believe they would care, that they could understand him. No one could understand him, no one except Gauis. He was his only dependant and without him, he was lost.

Merlin didn't know where he was going and he didn't care, he just kept running, the tears burning his eyes. But as he turned to run down a stone filled drive, a roaring red beast speed towards him from the corner.

Merlin's halted to a stop with his hands out stretched as the beast reared towards him. His heart burst in fear and his magic flared within him and attempted to escape him in the time he had left to live. As the red beast screeched and roared and came into contact with him his last thoughts were of Camelot.

He just couldn't believe this moment was going to be his last.


	9. Royal Prat

**I'm very excited for this next chapter to in which I tried to write with detail and meaning. It's the first meeting between Clark and Arthur, well…there first proper meeting. I hope that you guys enjoy this! Please review and share your thoughts. Thanks **

Clark descended the stairs the next morning in the clothes that he borrowed from Merlin. The realisation of where he was seemed to still be eating away at him, he couldn't believe it. When he had woke in the unfamiliar surroundings that morning he had had to remind himself of where he was.

Today he had made it his mission to investigate in how he had been sent back to Camelot. He was going to search beyond Gaius's chambers and put his time to good use. After all it wouldn't be suitable for him to stay inside all day. Especially when there was so much to explore and see for himself. There was only so much he could do with his x-ray vision and super-hearing before it became too much for him and curiosity took over.

Clark entered the outer room to find Gauis behind a small pot and pouring its contents into a wooden bowl.

"Morning. I have made you breakfast."

Clark walked over and sat down in a chair by the table, his eyes glancing over at the food offered to him. It appeared to be a watery substance that resembled porridge, or was it soup. Clark was not sure what it was, though he accepted the food. "Thank you Gauis." He replied and began eating.

Gauis sat down opposite him and began to eat his own portion of the sloppy liquid. "So what do you plan on doing today son?"

Clark looked up from his food and tried to not look to suspicious in his true intentions. He lied quickly "I think a little fresh air would be good."

Gauis nodded and continued to eat "Yes that would be a good idea. You surely can't stay in here all day."

Clark smiled weakly and pushed away his bowl "Yeah, I thought that I might look around and see if I can remember how I got to Camelot, maybe something will jog my memory."

Gauis seemed to understand "Well, remember to be careful. Where not sure who did this to you, they could still be out there. We don't want you getting more hurt."

Clark almost smirked at the idea of him getting hurt. He knew that no matter what he would be safe. There was no kryptonite in the area. There wouldn't be any kryptonite as the meteor shower hadn't even taken place yet. Clark was overjoyed that he wouldn't have to suffer in Camelot and worry about everywhere that he ventured. Back home in smallville he had always been stumbling across small groups of the meteor rock unwittingly. When he was a child he had never realised what they were doing to him, now that he had had more experience, he it was best to keep away.

"It's okay Gauis. I'll be fine."

Clark noticed Gaius's reaction to what he just said. The old man seemed to have flinched slightly and gulped deeply. Had he said something? It was if he was hiding something. But what was it.

Clark sighed and rose from his chair "Well, I'll be off." He said.

Gauis nodded and grabbed his bowl but not saying anything more.

Clark turned away and moved out of the door and into the hall. He would deal with Gauis later.

He descended the stairs to which he saw Arthur before. As he reached the bottom he was greeted with a blinding light and found himself standing in a large courtyard with many people hurrying around. Servants in battered clothing hurrying around carrying various objects, the sound of hooves and many horses and the walls of a castle that stretched around him. Clark felt as if this were all a dream. This was Camelot. This was where Merlin and Arthur lived.

As he passed the guards he noticed a few young servants speaking on the other side of the citadel. A mysterious thought crossed his mind. He turned his head slightly and used his super hearing to reach out to a couple of young boys whispering next to a pair of horses. What he heard was not unexpected.

The first boy with brown hair spoke and Clark caught it in mid-sentence "…Arthur's manservant Merlin is missing and no one's been able to find him… "

The second boy spoke "Yes, I've heard that the Prince Arthur hasn't been able to sleep and he's been sending out patrols to look for Merlin."

"I can't believe that Arthur would do such a thing. For a servant."

"Well, Arthur's a changed man. It's all because of Merlin. There like friends!"

"But they don't seem to get along? Every time I pass Arthur's quarters they are arguing about something…"

"Maybe that's an act…"

Clark drew away when a voice seemed to boom in his direction. He looked towards the figure who had spoken to him. A man with blond hair and bright blue-eyes strolled up towards him. He was dressed in a simple red shirt, brown pants and a belt that clung loosely at his waist. Clark couldn't help but feel suspicious of this man.

"HEY THERE, what happened to the red jacket?" the man asked and pointed to him questioningly.

Clark looked at the man before him in interest. Who was this man? He felt as if he had seen him once before but was unsure of where that would have been. The man's stance and the way the stood suggested many things to Clark. The man for some reason reminded him of Lex Luthor back in Smallville. They both had that gloating look in their eyes and stood straight in an attempt to show there authority and wealth.

Clark for some reason instantly thought 'Prat'. But he was unsure of why that insult would cross his mind. He also got the impression that this man was very arrogant and self-centred. Clark sighed, why he always drew in those types of people he didn't know why .

"Who are you?" Clark asks.

The man smirked and put his hands firmly on his hips before saying mockingly.

"I see you're not from around here."

Clark smiles weakly in an attempt to be friendly "No. I guess I'm not."

Clark instantly tried to walk away from the conversation, not wanting to talk any longer to this obvious rich bloke who would most likely spend all his time mocking him.

"Where you from?" the blond headed man spoke.

Clark sighed, not another question. He wished they would just stop being so interested in him. He glanced downward and looked back up to the man in an almost loathing look. He was not going to blurt out all his secrets just because someone asked it of him.

"I actually don't remember anything since yesterday. All I remember is my name and that I was attacked. Gauis says it will take a while to regain my memories."

The man seemed to know this already and said "Yes Gauis is our physician and a loyal friend to Camelot. So you have no idea why you were in my stables unconscious?"

Clark nodded, he might as well get it over with and answer some questions. He would have to do it eventually.

"No I'm afraid I have no idea" that was the truth to be exact. Clark was glad that he didn't have to lie about everything.

The man before him began to walk towards him until he was standing directly in front of him. Did this man have any personal boundaries?

Arthur looked up slightly at Clark as he came to stand in front of him. This man was more strongly built and larger than most of his knights. He would make a good knight of Camelot, that is if he was nobility and could very well swing a sword. He smirked at the thought and decided to ask.

"We'll I have to say that your surprisingly more built than my knights. Do you happen to be nobility?"

Clark glares but doesn't reply. "Your knights? Nobility?" he questioned.

Arthur nodded, of course he didn't know, after all he had lost his memory. He began to walk around the man and inspected him more fully. He notices the familiarity of the clothes he was wearing. No wonder he had felt drawn to this man when he had seen him enter the citadel a moment before. He looked exactly like merlin, everything except for that ridiculous neck-chief that his manservant usually wore around his neck. It was a very bizarre coincidence. Or was it a coincidence.

Clark noticed the man's constant staring at him and the way he seemed to drift off into his own thoughts. This man was easy to read. Clark turned to face him.

Arthur continued to speak in a low voice "Are you going to tell me your name or will I have to guess?"

Clark decided that he might aswell continue to be friendly to this man, afterall they were already in a deep conversation. He reached out his hand to towards him and said as cheerfully as he could.

"I'm Clark Kent."

Arthur slowly reached out to grip arms with Clark and looks up to him. "Clark Ke-nt? I don't recall hearing a name like that in camelot?"

"Well that's my name and I'm proud of it. What does your name happen to be?" he asked.

The man straightened his posture instantaneously.

"Arthur Pendragon, Prince of Camelot."

Clark was surprised by this and let out a chuckle. He didn't realise that he was talking to the prince of Camelot, let along Arthur pendragon. Now he understood why this man had been giving him such a vibe of selfishness, wealth and power. Arthur only appeared to be just entering his early 20's while in the history books he had read that he had been much older.

It was Arthur.

This was Arthur.

He was speaking to the future King of Camelot.

It was ironic that Clark had been transported to Camelot in the moment that he was to complete a history paper on the man directly in front of him.

Only if Chloe was here now! He thought

Arthur pretended not to be offended by Clark's clear disbelief, and it did infuriate him that someone could be so disrespectful of him. However he had had much of that same disrespect from his servant Merlin and they got on well.

"So tell me." He began "why do you happen to be wearing the same clothing of my ill-bearing servant."

Clark replied "Merlin, right."

Arthur quenched his face and widened his eyes "Unfortunately. He is my manservant. Though he's gone missing recently and I have no way in knowing where he's gone."

"I'm sorry" Clark said as he noticed the worriment in Arthur's voice. He didn't know that Merlin and Arthur had had such a strong bond, the history books didn't seem to indulge that far in their lives.

"Don't be Clark. He's the one that's going to be sorry when I find him." Arthur said in an attempt to show that he wasn't as concerned as he seemed for his servant.

Clark didn't know what to say. He felt that this was all his fault. Without Merlin, Arthur would be in danger. He knew that it was Merlin's job to protect him. Now that he was unable to do so then Arthur was in the fire line. Maybe it was his job to fill in for Merlin? After all…he was in Camelot and he could only guess that Merlin was in smallville.

He really couldn't bear to imagine what was happening in small ville.


	10. Scared Defenseless

'**Switched Destinies' chapter from Merlin perspective. Hope that you enjoy it. This fanfiction is being written faster than I expected. There have been some road bumps along the way but with Jess and myself working efficiently, I'm positive that we will get through this fanfiction by the end of this year. Maybe even within a few months. The basic plotline has been written for this fanfiction but it is not set in stone so if anyone has any ideas then fell free to contribute. I'll even mention you! **

Merlin kept running with no clue for where he was going, not that he knew, and not that mattered. He ran as fast as his scrawny legs could carry him. He had to get away, he couldn't bear to feel as an outsider even in this world. His mind started to wonder on what he should do next but that was interrupted by a loud roaring noise.

The warlock jumped with fright at the noise with his heart racing with adrenaline as a red roaring carriage speed towards him.

The magic in the warlock began to rise within him to the surface and he focused on the roaring beast speeding in his direction.

"Culter,ic pe healte" chanted Merlin in the time he had to defend himself and his eyes flashed gold. With the spell that left the warlock's lips the beast skidded to a halt till it stopped and once again the world was quite.

Merlin hadn't realised but he had closed his eyes tight when he had said the spell. He had not believed for it would work. He opened his eyes slightly to see the beast in front of him was not moving. His heart had not stopped racing and he was breathing heavily. He breathed in and out before turning and facing the Kent's who had not been so far behind him when they had witnessed the magic being performed.

They looked at the boy with shock on what they had just witnessed. The woman Martha ran over to Merlin in a panic to check that he was alright. Merlin flinched when the woman reached out to comfort him. He had not expected this woman to show this much concern.

Jonathan froze where he was standing, looking at the boy with a shock expression as well as wonder. Jonathan had been wrong about the boy and had so many questions to ask him.

In that moment a door opened from the side of the beast which turned out to be a carriage of some sort. A young woman with short blond hair stepped out before him and rushed towards him and Martha.

"I'm so sorry, are you okay." The blonde lady asked with worry.

Merlin looked into the young woman's hazel eyes and saw a glint or a sparkle off worriment and also guilt for nearly running him over. He himself felt guilty. If he hadn't run out onto the path then this wouldn't have happened. He didn't want the woman worrying for him, he knew he was fine.

"No need to worry my Lady. I'm fine." He assured her.

Chloe looked at the boy before her in bewilderment. Curious. What she had just seen was the boy stopping her car with some powerful force unknown. She could have sworn it had been him. For Chloe this was not the first time that she had encountered the weird and unexplained. On a daily basis her, Clark and Pete witnessed or somehow get dragged into the weirdness of Smallville.

After the meteor shower, strange things started to occur in the Smallville residence. People started to develop supernatural ability's and Chloe suspected that the boy before her was one of those who attained such ability's.

"No need to worry my lady, I am fine" the boy assured her. He spoke with a rather old fashioned literature like how men spoke to woman in the medieval era.

Chloe had been studying the events that had happened in the time of the Arthurian legend and of the all-powerful sorcerer Merlin. She was to do an assignment on it with Clark who she had driven over to the Kent farm to see.

She looked up to the boy who looked nervous and rather uncomfortable about all the fuss over him. He was tall and lanky with dark black hair ruffled on the top of his head, and blue eyes that shone with an old age wisdom and a childish serenity that she had never seen. The boy appeared to be around the same age as herself and she had never seen him around smallville before so he must be visiting. Chloe stepped back and away from the boy when she realised how close she had gotten, keeping her eyes on him.

Mrs Kent wrapped her arms around the boy and began to lead him back to the house. The boy resisted and pushed her away slightly, but not forcefully.

"I will not go with you!" said the boy in stubbornness. "I will not let you turn me in."

Martha sighed and almost wept as she understood why Merlin had ran in the first place. She recalled the argument that she had had with Jonathan earlier and felt a jab of guilt in her chest that Merlin had overheard it and his first instinct had been to run. She now knew that this boy was telling the truth and of what she had just witnessed had proved that. She rested her hands back on the boy's shoulders and assured him. "We will not turn you in and believe me, nothing bad will happen to you in my care."


	11. Servant, not Knight

**This is probably one of my more weak written chapters. I'm proud of it but I do feel like more could have been done. My worst fear with this fanfiction is that I'll get you guys confused with the plot line…or I'll get myself confused. Anyway, I must dash, goodbye. Wait, not goodbye. Alunze! (Is that how it's spelt.)**

Clark's meeting with the prince of Camelot went surprisingly well.

Arthur seemed to have warmed up to him and offered to show him around some time. Clark felt as if he had almost made a friend in this time. The conversation that they had had in the citadel that morning had led to an unlikely acquaintance.

**: Earlier that very Morning:**

"Clark, do you have any reasons for being in the citadel this early."

Clark spoke hastily, not wanting to reveal himself. "Eh…I'm just looking."

"Looking…" Arthur said in a very low tone, almost annoyed.

"Yeah. I thought that I should look around. You know, maybe I'll remember something."

"Citizens don't just look around the citadel. Though in your condition that I found you in, I'm surprised that you didn't die from blood loss." Arthur laughed.

"I wasn't dying." Clark muttered.

"Well, that was a nasty head wound. Did Gauis let you leave?"

"Yes he did, I wouldn't just leave."

"You were bleeding, a gash like that, not even my strongest knights could have survived."

"Well, it's healed now and….." Clark stopped himself. His wound wouldn't be healed yet if he were human.

Arthur narrowed his eyes. "I doubt that it's healed yet. I do think that I'm the one who would remember how badly that wound looked. Maybe you should return to the physician chambers. We don't want the injured just collapsing in the middle of the citadel."

"I'm fine Arthur. Wouldn't you just leave me alone? All I need is some fresh air."

A guard past them, overhearing the conversation. He stopped and glared at Clark. "You will address the crowned prince as 'Sire' or 'my lord'."

Clark looked to the guard and then back to Arthur. Was he supposed to? Arthur hadn't told him otherwise.

Arthur waved away the guard "Leave." Then turned back to Clark.

Clark watched the guard go and laughed out to himself with no thought intended "Prat."

He gasped and brought his hand to his mouth. Had he just said that aloud? He looked to Arthur to see his reaction.

Arthur had a clear reaction which confused Clark even more. He seemed to be looking at him intently, up and down. Clark believed he was in for a scolding but was met with a grin. "You sound exactly like my servant."

Clark was shocked, as well as confused. "Do I sire?"

"Merlin…" he heard from Arthur. It was a whisper, a small plea. "You remind me of him."

Arthur looked away, his face morphing from worry for his servant to a plastered version, almost emotionless.

"Eh…" Clark said, unsure of what to say. The awkward silence shifting the air and making him feel tense. That's when Arthur spoke once more.

"Say, Clark. Can you carry armour?"

Clark was taken aback by this unexpected question. He grinned, that would be no problem. He decided to play along.

"Yes. I suppose I could. I've never had to before."

"Can you tend to horses?" Arthur continued, looking thoughtfully at Clark. Almost as if expecting him all over.

"Yes actually. I'm good at riding horses and tending to them. What are you implying?"

Clark was actually very good with horses. Lana and he usually go riding in the fields of Smallville but he couldn't tell Arthur that.

"Can you withstand long hours serving the people of Camelot and or nobles?"

Clark didn't have to think about this question very hard. It was normal for him to do hard work on the farm. Yes, it only took him a few minutes to complete the work but it was still hard work. He did also spend most of his time helping his friends and the people of Smallville, saving many lives. Whatever Arthur asked of him, it wouldn't be much of a chore.

"Yes sire." He replied. A thought struck him. Wait. Was Arthur going to make him a knight?

"Well the problem is…" Arthur stopped mid-sentence, coughing. "…with Merlin missing…there's no one to tend to me. I thought you might like the job."

Clark was very surprised. Almost honoured at the request. "But. I'm not servant material surely. Isn't there anyone else?"

"No. well…I would be lying there. There are the other servants. It's just that the other servants don't understand."

"What don't they understand?" Clark asked, his brows narrowed.

"Merlin, that's who." Arthur said simply. "You can do some jobs for me. Since Merlin has disappeared. Why don't you meet me in my chambers by mid-day."

There small conversation in the citadel had been abruptly stopped however when a guard approached them. The guard told Arthur that his father wanted him urgently. Clark couldn't begin to fathom why. He hoped it had nothing to do with his arrival in Camelot.

"Clark" The prince said in farewell as he turned to leave and follow the guard.

Clark nodded to the prince respectfully. "Arthur."

The prince turned and glared at him, questioningly.

Clark quickly realising that he hadn't addressed the prince properly and would probably be caught out if he didn't keep his cover he spat out.

"A-Sire..."

The prince seemed to smile weakly and shrugged off his mistake, not seeming to mind.

"It's okay Clark. You can call me Arthur. Your more like Merlin than you think. "

Clark laughed, he understood how annoying titles could be. "Arthur…" he said once more.

**Midday in Camelot**

He almost felt disappointed that he had to say goodbye. He had just met the King of Camelot! Well…the future King of Camelot. He wanted to learn more about the person behind the legendary figure that is Arthur Pendragon.

That was when he realised.

Wait…Had he just been tricked into replacing the Great Merlin as the personal and up close servant of Prince Arthur.

Clark knew that the prince had been joking about showing him around Camelot, but he couldn't stop thinking that it would have been nice to have someone showing him around. Maybe he would have found out how to return to his own time faster that way.

The only person that he had met was Gauis and he wasn't very fond of the man. His worries only seemed to stretch out to figuring out why he was here and why.

Arthur was the second person to of who he had met from this time. He hoped that he wouldn't have to stay in Camelot very long, he didn't want to interfere with history. Who knew what would happen if he did. He wasn't supposed to be in this time.

It had taken some time for him to adjust to the new situation.

He was lost.

He was standing in the middle of the castle with no idea where to find Arthur's chambers. He should have asked Arthur where they were. It looked like he would have to ask someone else for directions.

The problem was that the hall he stood in was completely vacant.

Clark sighed and started to walk down the hall in a long stride in an attempt to find Arthur's chambers or even someone who would give him directions. He had not been that surprised when Arthur had asked him to be his temporary servant, I mean it wasn't as if Clark had any other problems. The good thing that Clark thought of when it came to serving Arthur was that he would now be able to ask about that rock that Gauis found. He remembered on the first day he arrived. Gauis had given something valuable to Arthur and he had said that it would be going into the vaults. Was that like a bank? Where the vaults where the kingdom kept its valuables. This seemed the most obvious explanation to their conversation. Now that Clark was close to Arthur, this was going to be much easier. Maybe he had a chance of returning home. All he needed was to look in those vaults…

So caught up in his thoughts he was just rounding a corner and thinking of how much time he was wasting by working for Arthur when he suddenly crashed into someone.

The unknown victim fell backwards and Clark quickly super speeded under the person so that they landed safety in his arms. When he looked down to who he had barged into he was meet with the most delectable and sparkling green eyes he had ever seen and full, red lips that was set against her pale complexion. Wavy black locks framed the woman's face and her cheekbones were high, which added to the affect.

Clark woke himself from his trance and pulled the women up to her feet. He knew he was blushing, he could feel his face starting to burn.

"Thank you." The women said as she readjusted herself firmly on the ground.

Clark caught view of what she was wearing and his heart ached at the view. The women before him wore a dress of pale blue that gripped her curves perfectly and set nicely against her waist length, shiny, and flowing black locks. He couldn't help but gape at her. He had never seen anyone so beautiful in his life.

"Thank you..."the women said again and stared up to him confusingly.

Clark shook his head and looked to her face again, blushing madly. He smiled, and nodded his head to her. "It's okay, my fault. I wasn't looking where I was going."

The women smiled back at him and Clark's heart melted at the beauty that shone from her face. Her eyes seemed to sparkle with every smile and Clark couldn't stop himself from smiling back at her in an attempt to impress her.

"I'm the Lady Morgana" she said when Clark didn't reply.

Clark stopped himself from gaping and realising that he was still holding the woman's wrists. He let them go quickly and stepped back slightly. "M-My Lady." He said with a stutter. "I-It's nice to meet you."

Morgana tilted her head slightly to the ground before looking back up to his face. It was if she were inspecting him as well. Clark suddenly felt self-conscious, but all he could really feel were the butterflies in his chest making him feel bubbly.

"Clark. I'm Clark." He muttered in a love struck way, clearing his throat as he said it.

Morgana smiled. "Well, Clark. Thank you very much for saving me. Even if you where the cause in the first place."

"Well, I hope that you can forgive me, Morgana." Clark answered her cheekily. He liked the way that her name rolled on his tongue. The name almost sounded familiar, as if he had read it somewhere before. He couldn't recall where he had heard it before.

Morgana turned to pass Clark and continue down the hall. "I'll see you around, Clark."

Clark nodded and turned to face her as she pasted him. "Yes, I would like that."

Morgana smiled before heading off, her hips moving with every step she took.

That's when Clark remembered why he was there in the first place. "Eh…my lady"

Morgana turned to look at him.

"Do you happen to know the direction of Arthur's chambers?"

There was a gleam of laughter in Morgana's eyes. "Oh yes, if you go down that hall and turn left it's the last door on the right."

"Thank you!" Clark said and turned to rush down the hall.

Morgana called out last moment. "If you late then you better hurry, Arthur's not the waiting type."

Clark smiled, looking back once before heading to Arthur's chambers.


	12. Chloe's Questions

**Hope you enjoy this chapter. Jessica has thought well of what she wanted to include. **

The Kent's lead Merlin back into the kitchen of their house and sat him down. Merlin felt nervous and anxious about what was going to happen to him. Martha had assured him that he was going to be okay and he believed her. However he couldn't stop himself from the worry of being stuck here and unable to return home.

Chloe looked over to the dark haired boy with more wonder and questions. Who was he? Chloe made a decision in that moment that she would go talk to him and find out his story. Right now she was concerned of where Clark was. He must have heard the commotion outside, why hadn't he come out of his barn.

"Where's Clark?" Chloe asked as they entered the kitchen.

Martha was the first to speak. "He's out."

"Where? I was supposed to meet him here today so that we could work on our assignment."

"Oh well, I'm sorry Chloe. I'm afraid that we don't know where he is. He'll be back later I'm sure." Martha said gently as not to spark any of Chloe's suspicions.

Chloe sighed and made her way over into the dining room. "Oh well."

Merlin watched as the young lady with the short blonde hair walked over towards him and took a seat next to his in the kitchen dining area. He began to feel the same tension rising in the atmosphere of the room as if they were two strangers.

"Hi, I'm Chloe" she smiled as she broke the silence. "What's your name?"

Merlin looked at Chloe and noticed her features, he automatically clicked on that she was a little younger than himself but not by much. That's when Merlin realised that he should probably reply and tell her his own name. That's when it occurred to him. The last time that he had mentioned his name to the Kent's they had babbled to him and told him that that couldn't be. Was 'Merlin' someone famous? Was he a king…the idea made him chuckle. What was he going to say? He had to create a new name but what…

"This is our Nephew, Colin Kent." Interrupted Jonathan.

Merlin glanced up to Jonathan with a confused expression but then decided that he should play along. The man had just saved him from making a terrible mistake. Merlin had become a very good liar but with so much going on he probably wouldn't have been able to lie to someone else again. Now all he had to do was remember his given name. Colin seemed to fit him perfectly and he didn't mind the name. It was quite similar to his own name.

CO-LIN-MER-LIN

Chloe had noticed Colin's delayed speech and had felt the tension earlier in the room between the Kent's and the boy. She decided that maybe it wasn't a good idea to stick around long.

"Well I better be off. I have some stuff to do down at the torch". Lied Chloe awkwardly as she rose from her seat and left out the door.

Martha smiled and called out. "Thank you Chloe for visiting."

As Chloe left she realised that there was something about the boy Colin that they weren't telling. Chloe knew that she should probably stay out of it but she was compelled into finding out the truth behind Colin Kent. Something Intriguing and mysterious lied behind him and Chloe was going to find out what it was.

….Meanwhile back in the Kent's house…

Merlin didn't know what to say as the silence stretched on, and neither did the Kent's.

Martha decided to break the silence and walked over to Merlin with a sandwich that she had prepared earlier for him. She placed it on the table in front of him and then sat down across from him. Jonathan had not moved from the doorway to the hall and watched the boy from there intently.

Merlin looked down at the sandwich with distaste. It's not that he wasn't hungry, he was starving. The last meal he had had was two days ago. Well, that was the last time that he had eaten a proper meal. He felt like this was going to end up being a long tiring day of awkward tension between himself and the Kent's. He still felt as though he couldn't trust them and he could fell their unease about him in the air.

Merlin tried to think of what he was going to do next, and that he did not know. He knew that he should say something because the silence was killing him.


End file.
